


Cerealsly

by LordOfWhitewater



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfWhitewater/pseuds/LordOfWhitewater
Summary: Mae and Gregg go on a small mission for that holy breakfast food.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cerealsly

Mae, the small cat she was, was having a hard time reaching the top shelf of the cereal aisle. Her height was not normally something she was that bothered by, but now was one of the few times it really annoyed her. She didn't want to ask an employee for help, it was too embarrassing. Plus, she couldn't find one around anyway. That's what she got for coming to Ham Panther at 11:00 PM. Then, out of nowhere, she got an idea for her problem. 

"Gregg! Gregg!" 

Gregg was at the other end of the store, busy trying to swipe free samples. As he heard her yelling from across the aisles, he stuffed all the bits of sourdough in his pockets and ran towards his friend's voice. After several moments longer than it would have taken someone who hadn't been laid down with stolen samples, Gregg got over to Mae. 

"WHAT IS IT DUDER?" Gregg yelled, comedically louder than necessary.

Mae pointed towards the top shelf of the cereal boxes. "I need the good stuff! But I can't reach them." 

"Ha, short!"

"You're barely taller than me."

"Yeahhh."

Mae needed to get back to the topic at hand. It was vital that she got what she craved so very much. 

"Alright, I have an idea to get them, but I need your help," Mae said.

Gregg stared up at the cereal, realizing this must be very important to Mae. He would help his friend, or die trying. 

"Ok, the plan is... I'm going to get on your shoulders." 

"Ok." 

"Just trust m- wait, really? I don't have to convince you?" 

"C'mon man, I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Maybe"

"Thanks, bro."

The pair quickly put the plan into action. After some finagling, Mae managed to get onto Gregg's leather-clad shoulders. She wobbled around, trying to balance.

"Ahhh, ok ok ok, careful. I kinda don't want to die."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry, I GOT LEGS OF STEEL!" 

"Legs of spaghetti, maybe." 

"HEY."

As great as her zingers were, Mae wasn't here for jokes. She was on a mission. 

"Uhh, ok, time to do this," she stated. "Try and move forward." 

"Alrighty!" barked Gregg.

The living totem pole of idiots slowly waddled forward, with Mae locking focus on her goal. That beautiful cereal. They were about 1 foot away from the aisle, and their prize when the fatal error was made. Gregg, being the absolute fool he was, hadn't secured his horde of samples properly, and one began to slide out of his pocket, right onto the dirty floor.

"Augh! My precious bread bits!" he exclaimed. In his false pride in himself, Greggory Lee assumed he could maintain balance with Mae, and ensure his doughy bounty didn't escape. 

He was wrong. 

Mae was reaching for the cereal box when she started slipping. In a way, the scene was like that of a classical Renaissance painting. The poses and expressions made in those few seconds of pure kinetic chaos were something unable to be described via words.   
After it was all over, Mae felt as though she had been thrown around in a washing machine. At least what she assumed that would have been like, as her mother had always made her get out of said machines when she was younger, despite Mae's intense curiosity as to what laundry felt like. 

Gregg, ever the optimist, took some joy in knowing that despite possibly bruising several of his ribs, he had at least succeeded in not bruising any of his bread samples.   
As Mae stood up, she realized she had something in her hand. It. The box she had so desperately chased after the last several minutes. The delicious, magical, unbelievably good food, her favorite cereal. 

The one and only...

Paxa-Clovers.


End file.
